geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gage04/Jeff the Killer - Image Origins (Investigation)
So, on both the imageboard sites of 4chan and Reddit, we are currently trying to investigate and analyze what the infamous image behind the “Jeff the Killer” photoshop is. Before the story was written by YouTuber Sesseur, a mysterious 4chan post circulated around the web on April 21st of 2008 mentioning a brother who supposedly documented his sister’s suicide. Beforehand, the poster introduces the sister on the website. The story goes that she posted a low-quality webcam picture of herself, then the photo then gained attraction to many 4chan trolls into bullying her due to her weight and some others have photoshopped it. For those who stayed in that thread, claimed anonymous people (or short for “anons”) photoshopped the girl’s facial features and made her look more fat. Furthermore, the thread the “brother” had posted was said to be dumb and unremarkable, which is the reason why no one archived the post. Around 2013, the girl in the photo supposedly had a Myspace account under the name “lovleytoxic”. The girl’s name is Katy Robinson, but is a false according to a hacker who successfully broke into the profile around New Year’s Day of 2018. The person who owned the Katy account also had a Zoosk account a decade ago named, of course, “lovleytoxic” but with an email that somehow doesn’t belong to the girl. It's actually a guy by the name "Fabian Tauro/Luna". AUTHOR’S NOTE: Back in 2018, when 4chan paranormal /x/ user Shaan figured out where the two instances of the Jeff photos first began to spread, I decided to do research of the girl behind the “Katy Robinson” photo. It’s first leak was on a Christian parody website under the hate emails category, and it’s upload date was recorded on January 2nd of 2005, along with her other picture. From all this time, I discovered that the girl’s name isn’t Katy anymore; her name is actually Heather White. She’s still alive, currently has a husband and kids, and recently resides in West Virginia. As I began to do more research, she has a Twitter account which was made on October of 2009, and the 4chan post of her was made around 2008. The timestamps have no connection whatsoever, and the suicide rumor of the girl is already debunked to this day. As I messaged her about this on Facebook’s messaging app, Messanger, I asked if she was aware of the 4chan post and if she really is the girl in the Jeff the Killer photoshop all along, and she got back to me minutes later… this is what she said. Going foward, we’re still trying to conclude how the two photoshops of “Jeff” spread and who actually is the girl in both of them. According to some rumors, 4chan users who have been around the internet since the year of 2004-05′ (referred to as ancient/oldfags) claimed that the photoshops were of a girl, but she doesn't yet have a name. It's said that this unnamed girl used to browse the /b/ forums back in somewhere around the years of 2005 and became a camgirl at the time. In some investigation threads, others claimed that she took a selfie of herself in a dark closet. Due to the fact that she looked like a ghost after the camera flash had blocked her entire face off, it looked kind of creepy and many trolls began to progressively photoshop her picture until it got to the “Jeff” image. The person who first or lastly photoshopped her face said in their captions: “Now you are” in response to OP (original/first poster) of the image. After this happened, the girl supposedly left and stopped browsing 4chan. In a new thread, The camgirl's nationality was said to be either Latina or Native, but she didn’t look fat. She looked a lot like Heather, but that doesn’t mean they are the same person. The only way we can prove this is to provide an unedited image of the girl, or an archived link to her thread. Unfortunately, nothing has been found yet. We can either still look in some chan archives, download screencaps that date back to 2004 or 2005, or ask any other people on 4chan to see if they could remember the girl’s selfie including the photoshops of her. Hopefully this search will clear up one day. Category:Blog posts